Unbreakable
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Harry and Draco look back over their life together with the help of a song. If you dont like slash dont read.


**Unbreakable**

**A/N - Hey, new Drarry fanfic here, it was going to be Scorpius/Albus but I've got another idea for them so I decided to make this Drarry because I love them! Just the same really, the world of Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, no matter how much I wish it did, it belongs to JK Rowling and the song is by Westlife and its my favourite love song, ever! Right on with the story now.**

**Warnings - Slash and Mpreg**

Draco took Harry's hand in his own as he led the dark haired boy on to the dance floor in the centre of the grand room. Their friends watched from their seats all around the room, none would admit but many of them never thought that the two of them would make it this far, to the first dance at their wedding.

No one saw it coming, least of all them. It all started in their last year at Hogwarts, both had returned to complete their seventh year, Draco had lost the only two really friends he had, both Pansy and Blaise pulled out of their seventh year and Draco never got too close to anyone else. Harry, while he had his friends close Ron and Hermione had their own lives now and he couldn't blame them. He found himself with Draco more and more, it started just running into each other in the library when they both wanted the same book, then to sitting with each other at dinner on the Saturdays that everyone else went to Hogsmead, then to flying around the Quidditch pitch with each other for hours when Harry couldn't get a move that Draco had perfected years ago. It was on that Quidditch pitch that their love story started, as the music started up both of them thought back to that winters night.

The dark black and purple clouds were swirling over their heads in the sky, the rain falling hard and fast, Draco would have lost sight of Harry in the night if it hadn't been for his bright red Quidditch robes and Harry would have lost Draco if it hadn't been for the platinum blonde hair zooming around. They had been flying for about four hours trying to perfect a move that they themselves had invented but even now they were still trying to get the angles right. Draco glanced at his watch, he saw that it was twenty minuets to midnight, no wonder he was freezing! Looking up he shouted to Harry,

"Harry! Come on, its nearly midnight! We'll come back tomorrow!" Harry nodded and began to fly towards the ground where Draco stood but as he got closer a strong wind rocked through the stadium and knocked him off line so that he more stumbled to the ground than landed gracefully, once he was on solid ground he staggered slightly to the left, right into Draco's arms. Harry looked up at Draco to see the blonde hair was plastered to his head by the rain and the rain was running down his nose and over his lips which had never looked more attractive to Harry than they did now. Before he knew what he was doing he placed his own lips over Draco's, at first Draco didn't move but as soon as he registered what was happening he was soon kissing back. That night started one of the greatest love stories ever known.

As the verses of the song hit their ears they thought back to the big stages or steps in their relationship, starting with telling their friends about them,

'_Took my hand, Touched my heart, Held me close, You were always there, _

~Flashback~

Harry stood looking at the Oak doors to the Great Hall, waiting for Draco, today was the day that they had decided to tell their friends about their relationship. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of Gryffindor had long since accepted Draco as Harry's friend but Harry wasn't sure how they would react to this. Then he felt a hand take one of his own, looking to his left he saw Draco, a smile on his pale face. Harry told himself for what must have been the millionth time that every time Draco took his hand he touched his heart too. Draco saw the look on his boyfriends face, worry and fear, he pulled the smaller boy closer to him, he needed Harry to know that he will all ways be there for him, always. Together, hand in hand they walked into the Great Hall.

~end flashback~

'_By my side, Night and day, Through it all, Maybe come what may, _

As the next verse filled Draco's ears he thought back to a darker time in his life about three years after they left Hogwarts, the time his Father was dieing.

~Flashback~

The room at Malfoy Manor was dimly lit, Draco and Harry were stood just inside the door, looking in over the scene. Lucius Malfoy was laid in the grand four poster in the centre of the room, looking out of the windows at the last night he would ever see. Draco moved towards the bed, Harry following behind him. When Lucius heard them he turned his head to look at them, it was obvious he didn't have long left on this Earth.

"Son, I'm sorry to have to call you home from your travels across Europe but I fear I'm not long for this world and I had to see you both one last time." he said in a strained voice.

"Father, don't talk nonsense, you have time left." Draco said, not even believing his own words, his eyes swimming with tears as he sat down on the edge of the bed, closing a hand over his Fathers. Harry took the seat next to the bed.

"Harry, I want to thank you. I have never seen Draco smile the way he does when he is with you." Harry smiled a weak smile, his own eyes brimming with unshed tears. Lucius looked between the two of them when he spoke next.

"I want to apologize to you both too, I'm sorry that I wouldn't be here to watch you start you lives together, to watch you get married, have children of your own."

"Dad, please, don't go." Draco said in barely a whisper, the tears falling freely from his eyes now.

"I'm sorry Draco but it's my time." Lucius closed his eyes, drifting off into a sleep. Harry stayed with Draco all day and all night, until his Father was gone, he would always stay with him no matter what, come whatever may.

~end flashback~

Harry locked his eyes with Draco's as the third verse began and was taken back to their first time at the beach.

_Swept away on a wave of emotion, We're caught in the eye of the storm, And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine, Believe that you're mine, _

~Flashback~

Harry took a deep breath as a giant wave crashed over him, knocking him off his feet, when he surfaced he came face to face with a smirking Draco.

"I told you that wave would knock you off balance!" Harry smiled as shook his head as he placed his arms around Draco's neck and felt the blonde's arms snake around his waist,

"So you did." Harry said, getting caught in the stormy grey eyes that he loved." The smirk on Draco's face turned into a genuine smile and Harry really couldn't bring himself to belief that Draco was actually his.

~end flash back~

The first chorus of the song played and Draco thought back to the day that really changed the rest of his life.

_This love is unbreakable, It's unmistakable, And each time I look in your eyes, I know why, This love is untouchable, I feel that my heart just can't deny, Each time I look in your eyes, Oh baby, I know why, This love is unbreakable, _

_~Flashback~_

Draco knew that the love that he felt for Harry was never going to break, there was no mistaking that, none at all. Every time that he found himself getting lost in those deep green eyes he knew why no one would ever be able to touch it so now as he got down on one knee, eyes lock with those sparkling green ones he knew why what he felt was unbreakable, Harry was going to be his forever and he was going to be Harry's forever.

~Flashback end~

The next word of the song always made Draco think about one time in his and Harry's relationship.

_Shared the laughter, Shared the tears, We both know, We'll go on from here, _

_He and Harry had shared laughter and they had shared tears, this was one of the times of tears, they had just had a heated argument, over what didn't seem important anymore because once the shouting had stopped the tears had started. After crying it out in each others arms they both just looked at each other and knew that no matter what happened they would always go on, nothing was ever going to stop them, ever hold them back._

_~flashback ends~_

_The next verse in the song brought back painful memories for Harry but Draco helped numb the pain that night_

Cause together we are strong In my arms That's where you belong I've been touched by the hands of an angel I've been blessed by the power of love And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine

_~Flashback~_

Draco had gone through this two years ago and though Harry had been through this before he was too young to remember. Mr Weasley was dieing and they all knew it. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill and Fleur were all sat outside the hospital room while Mrs Weasley was with her husband. Nobody knew what to say to each other so they just sat in silence. Arthur Weasley had been like a father to Harry who was too young when his own died to remember him and Draco knew what it felt like after losing his own father two years before. The sun was shining outside, people were going past the ward doors about their lives, this reminded them all that life goes on even when it feels like yours has stopped because someone you love has lost theirs. No one knew how long they sat their before Mrs Weasley stepped out of the door, eyes blood shot saying that Arthur wanted to see each of them one last time. No one could bring themselves to go in separately so they went in couples. Ron and Hermione went in first, while they were in there Draco, Harry and Ginny tried to get hold of everyone else, George, Percy, Charlie but it seemed impossible. Soon they were the only three left, Ginny went in with her mother but when Harry went to go in Draco didn't move.

"Draco, darling he wants to see you too." Molly said sweetly to him, the blonde couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face. As they entered the room Draco noticed it was light and warm, fitting because that was the type of person Arthur had always been. Sitting down beside the now old man they looked upon someone that they both greatly respected.

"Harry," Arthur smiled "my seventh son how honoured I am to have known you."

"No." Harry said, shaking his head, trying to hide his tears, "The honour is mine to have known you."

"Draco, I know we have, for many years never been on the same side but for these past five years you have made Harry so happy, been part of his family which makes you part of mine."

"Thank you." was all Draco was able to say. Every one entered the room at this point so that when the moment came Arthur was surrounded by those that he loved.

Harry felt the tears start to fall from his eyes the same time he felt himself being pulled into Draco's arms, he didn't need to look up to know it was his boyfriend, he had been in those arms enough times to just know. In Draco's arms he felt strong, more strong that he ever had been or would be anywhere else, it's the only place he ever belonged. With Draco he had his own Angel, there is nothing Draco wouldn't do for him and nothing he wouldn't do in return, the really had been blessed by love, when either one smiled the other found it hard to believe that the smile was their and theirs only.

_~flashback ends~_

This love is unbreakable It's unmistakable Each time I look in your eyes I know why This love is untouchable

I feel that my heart just can't deny Each time you whisper my name Oh baby, I know why

As the second chorus started up Draco thought back to what was one of the biggest moments in his life, their life.

~Flashback~

Draco walked into the flat that he and Harry had shared for most of their relationship, fresh from a training session with the Silver Serpents, the number one Quidditch team in Europe, it's a good thing he and Harry played for the same team because Draco never wanted to face a team that had Harry as their seeker, he'd done that once, never again! But Harry hadn't been at practise today, this morning, before Draco left to visit his Mother Harry said he'd be there so Draco was worried. He found Harry sat at the kitchen table, staring out the window, he didn't seem to notice Draco come in.

"Harry?" Harry's green eyes left the window and found their way to Draco.

"Hi, Dray."

"Harry, are you okay? You weren't at training.""I went to see Hermione at the hospital, with her being a healer I thought she might be able to find out why I've been a little off lately." Harry was starting to scare Draco now, he was talking like he was just starting to come round after being hit by a stunning spell.

"Thank Merlin for that, I thought that I was going to have to drag you there myself. Did she find out why?" Draco asked, sitting next to Harry now, taking one of his hands in his own.

"Oh, yeah, Draco did you know that Pure bloods have a certain magic that other wizards don't, a sort of survival method?" Draco racked his brains for something his father might have told him then it dawned on him. Draco knew two things at that point, one he lost all composure for a split second and two, this was the best moment of his life to date. If it was possible his love for Harry just became even more unbreakable. He looked into Harry's eyes knowing that this was forever, he pulled his soul mate into a gentle hug. In his heart Draco now had two reasons to live and as he heard Harry whisper his name he knew why, Harry and their baby.

~End Flashback~

This love is unbreakable Through fire and flame When all this is over Our love still remains

As the final verse played over the room Draco and Harry thought about all that they had been through to get here today, the fires and flames that they had been through together to come out stronger on the other side, their love stronger too.

This love is unbreakable It's unmistakable And each time I look in your eyes I know why This love is untouchable I feel that my heart just can't deny Each time you whisper my name Oh baby, I know why Cause each time I look in your eyes Oh baby, I know why

As the final chorus touched the ears of those in the room, Draco and Harry looked round the hall, all the people that had been in their lives with them, those that they loved where there, Ron, Hermione and their children Rose and Hugo, Rose on Ron's knee, Hugo in Hermione's arms, wrapped in a blanket, Ginny and Dean smiling at them, thinking, no doubt about their wedding next year, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Malfoy, eyes filled with tears at the sight of their sons, biological or not finally getting everything they ever wanted. All their friends from school, teachers that had been their from the start, Hagrid too. They also thought about those that weren't there, James, Lilly, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, Severus, Cedric, Arthur and Lucius, the list really was too long. Then their sights fell on the other most important person in the room, Scorpius Sirius James Malfoy, the three year old blonde boy stood on the edge of the floor, watching his parents, Draco caught his eyes and held out a hand, Scorpius didn't need asking twice, he ran out to the centre of the floor and was picked up by Draco who sat him on his hip as the words to the last line of the song were spelt out in thin silver writing in mid air.

This love is unbreakable

**Well? What did everyone think? You wouldn't believe how long this took me, its my favourite love song so I wanted to try and do it justice, did I?**

**xxx**


End file.
